


Curse

by MysticMedusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Dean, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a hunt to take down a witch but knowing she's going to die she casts a spell on Dean to make sure he suffers





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a very dark fanfic with non consensual intercourse! If this in anyway offends you please do not read!  
> Please note: this fic takes place before Sam or Dean met or spoke to Lucifer. Basically a little after Sam broke the final seal

It should have been a simple hunt. That was what Dean thought until the witch cast a spell before Sam managed to kill her. He cursed feeling a tingling throughout his body knowing the witch had done something to him in an attempt to save herself.

“Damn it I hate witches!” He said louder than he intended feeling anger at the painfully high number of witches in the world.

He looked up expecting either of the two usual responses to his outburst of anger. Either Sam would give him the usual bitch face or show some sympathy for his anger about the hunt. Instead he saw the darkened gaze of something else within his younger brother. He stood confused hoping he was wrong as Sam approached him even as Dean backed away.

“Sam?”

Sam’s larger form towered over him as the younger hunter pulled him close sealing his lips to silence him. Shocked by Sam’s actions Dean tried to push his brother away but the younger hunter was stronger. He wondered if it was all that rabbit food ate and the exercise that Dean always teased him for that made him so much stronger.

He finally managed to push Sam away but he grabbed Dean again with lust filled eyes as he forced Dean’s mouth open with his tongue. Dean crumbled to the strength of his brother and found himself held tightly by his younger brother as Sam explored every inch his mouth before pulling back to breathe.

“Sam…stop…”

His voice trailed off seeing nothing but lust within his brother’s eyes before he caught sight of the swelling in his pants. Dean’s eyes shot wide open with fear as he punched his brother to knock him away. He knew it wasn’t enough to keep him down so he ran hoping to get to the car before Sam got him. Whatever the witch had done it had had to be some kind of curse that affected Sam. He almost made it to the door before Sam tackled him to the ground. His hard cock grinding into his ass through his jeans as Sam gripped Dean’s wrists refusing to let him fight him.

“Sam this isn’t you! The witch did something to curse you.”

He turned to see Sam lick his lips as though Dean was his next meal.

“Dean my protective big brother. I’m in pain, won’t you help me?”

Dean felt a chill go down his spine hearing the hunger in Sam’s voice. Sam flipped him over so he was facing him as he undid his pants. The weight of his brother alone was enough to keep him pinned so he closed his eyes hoping this was some horrible nightmare. When he felt the warmth of Sam’s cock on his face he cried out knowing he wasn’t lucky enough for this to only be a nightmare.

“Come on big brother, help me. If it stays swollen it’ll only hurt more.”

Dean kept his eyes and mouth shut tightly causing Sam to grab his hair and pull him up. He cried out in pain and felt Sam thrust into his open mouth.

“Dean you wouldn’t bite your brother, right?” Sam voice was barely a whisper but it almost sounded pleading.

Dean held back his tears as his younger brother used his mouth to please himself thrusting hard and fast making sure Dean couldn’t pull away. He tried to focus on anything else but his younger brother and managed to keep his mind off of what was happening by swearing he’d kill every witch for this. He’d make sure no one else could curse his brother.

Sam’s grip tightening in his hair pulled him from his thoughts as he heard the younger hunter order him to look at him. It was a simple command that Dean couldn’t follow.

“I said look at me!”

Dean’s eyes shot open at the loud command and the moment his eyes locked with Sam’s he felt come shoot down his throat.

“Swallow it all Dean. You can’t waste any of it.”

Dean had no choice but to swallow it and thought Sam would recover himself now that he came. His brother released him and he collapsed feeling like he just wanted to curl up and sleep until he could push this pain away someplace he’d never see it again.

“Dean don’t go to sleep yet, we’re not done yet.”

Dean’s eyes shot open as he once again tried to run but couldn’t even stand as Sam grabbed his leg. He cried out feeling his pants being torn from his body and the moment Sam held him down not even prepping him before shoving his huge cock into his ass he blacked out.

When he woke up he couldn’t recall what happened. He sat up and the sudden pain in his ass painfully reminded him of what had happened. He covered his mouth running to the bathroom to throw up. He was back at the motel room but when he managed to get out of the bathroom he found no sign of his brother. He collapsed to his knees wondering if the curse from the witch had made his brother go out to seek another partner. That thought horrified him but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

The flutter of wings brought Dean some hope as he looked up to see Castiel and Gabriel. He and Sam had learned that the trickster was the archangel Gabriel and with Sam in trouble he couldn’t be angry to see the powerful angel.

“Cas Gabe you have to find Sam.”

Castiel titled his head as he looked at Dean on the floor confused as to why his charge was sitting there of all places. Dean looked down and saw Sam had at least put his pants back on and was thankful for that but there were tears in his clothes.

“Dean don’t worry about Sam. He asked us to make sure you were alright.”

Gabriel walked over to Dean but the memory of what had happened flashed through his mind causing him to pull away.

“I-I’m fine, Sam’s in trouble. He was cursed by a witch.”

Both Castiel and Gabriel looked confused.

“Dean-o Sam isn’t cursed. He said you guys were hunting a witch and some stuff happened but when we checked him out there wasn’t any curse on him.”

Castiel nodded in agreement when Dean looked at him.

“We could sense something but it’s more than likely you’re the one cursed and that he was affected in some way when he came in contact with you. Please let Gabriel check to see if he can remove it.”

Dean stared at his best friend who had pulled him from Hell and even turned against heaven in order to help stop Lucifer. He saw his brother’s lustful gaze as he grabbed him and felt fear.

“I-I’m cursed?”

Gabriel reached for him again but Dean slapped his hand away.

“You have to go now!” He cried out in fear.

He looked up and saw both angel’s eyes turn from shock to lust. His body trampled in fear knowing he couldn’t outrun two angels especially with one being an archangel. He cried out when Gabriel gripped his arm tightly and flung him onto the bed. He tried to get up but Castiel gripped his arms while Gabriel snapped his fingers to remove his clothing.

“Dean…the righteous man. I’ve always wanted to see what it would be like to claim you.”

He struggled against Cas but found his body weaken when Gabriel kissed him. It was like all the strength left within him was drained leaving just enough to keep him conscious.

Seeing his resistance fade Castiel let go but bruises were already starting to form on his wrists. Gabriel pulled him into a sitting position and he found he had no strength to move or even cry out.

“Cassie prepare Dean so we can claim him.”

Gabriel kissed him again deepening it as though he wanted to leave his mark in Dean’s mouth so the world knew he had claimed him. Dean managed a small cry as he felt the first finger pierce his unused hole. The pain was numbed by whatever Cas was using as lube and there was slight smell of something similar to honey as Cas used his fingers to fuck his hole open.

“C-cas…” he managed hoping to reach his best friend but Castiel’s mind was filled with only lustful thoughts towards his charge.

“Since hell I’ve wanted to make you mine Dean. All those times I stared into your eyes I was dreaming of what kind of face you’d make when I claimed your virgin hole.”

Castiel’s mouth was right by his ear as he whispered the words that only made Dean’s heartache. Gabriel growled in annoyance adding his fingers to the mix to hurry and open Dean completely.

“Cassie stop talking and get him ready. I need to be inside him.”

Gabriel’s fingers were skillful as he opened Dean up enough to take the two angel’s cocks. Dean whimpered in fear trying to block it out but feeling both of them ready themselves to enter him at once filled him with fear.

“Don’t…please…”

Gabriel kissed Dean sending enough of his grace to keep the hunter conscious as both angels thrust into him. He cried out against Gabriel’s mouth before Castiel turned his face towards him to kiss him. Gabriel growled in anger as he began sucking bruises into Dean’s neck and chest to leave his claim. Both never slowing in their thrusts causing his hole to stretch to fit the two massive cocks in his ass. When they came it was a cry of pleasure that Dean didn’t share as he collapsed against Cas unable to move.

“Dean you are amazing.” Cas said nuzzling his neck as he held him possessively.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as he sucked another dark bruise on his chest. With the little energy he had gone he blacked out again unable to remain conscious. He was thankful for a dreamless sleep as not even the pain of being double penetrated reached his sleep.

When he woke again he was still in the motel room but the angels were gone. He curled up unable to face the day knowing what had happened and that he was the one who was cursed. He couldn't even go outside not knowing who the curse would affect.

When he finally decided to get up it was because he needed to at least drink some water as his throat felt drier than a desert. When he got up he noticed a note on the table and hesitated before picking it up.

It was from Castiel saying he could never apologize enough for what happened. The curse had somehow affected them and after talking with Sam they at least found none of them could go near him until they found a way to cure him. His friend warned him not to go out and during the night when he was sleeping they’d drop off supplies for him as the curse had no affect when he was unconscious.

He dropped the paper feeling numb before something inside him snapped. He cry out in anger as he threw the table over and grabbed the TV to throw it. Anger consumed him as he destroyed what he could in the room until he collapsed next to the bed. He was unable to think of what he was going to do as he was trapped in the room and felt himself switching between anger and sorrow as he crushed the already broken pieces of the room’s furniture. About half way through his third fit of anger he heard the flutter of wings and rushed to grab his knife in an attempt to defend himself.

“Who are you?”

The angel standing in his room had lust within his gaze but he seemed to struggle against it.

“So it’s true, you’re cursed with something that cannot be cured. I suppose if I am left without my true vessel I will have to strike while Lucifer is without his.”

Dean’s eyes widened realizing this tall dark haired man was Michael.

“Michael?”

He took a step forward causing the angel to step back. His gaze narrowed as he continued to struggle against the power of the curse drawing him in.

“What do you mean it can’t be cured?”

Michael turned to leave but Dean rushed at him and tackled him.

“I’m stuck like this?! Then kill me, I won’t go through that hell again.”

Michael’s eyes were now filled with lust as he grabbed Dean and slammed him against the floor.

“I could fight it if you hadn’t given into those horrid human emotions of yours. That is what triggers this disgusting curse.”

He cried out in pain as Michael forced his arms back behind his back. Michael moved slowly as he gripped his wrists with one hand and used his other to grab his hair.

“It’s like a smell that cannot be ignored. I wonder if you can smell it my vessel.”

Dean struggled as Michael bit into his shoulder so hard he drew blood. Dean cried out knowing Michael’s bite would last a while and wondered why the angels felt the need to leave their claim.

“Let go you asshole!”

Michael chuckled against his ear as he kept him pinned and sniffed his neck.

“I can smell my brothers on you. Let me guess, Gabriel and Castiel? Oh and how odd, even little Sammy had a chance to claim you. Must say can’t say I’d want a vessel that was claimed by Lucifer’s vessel.”

Dean attempted to flip around to kick Michael but the archangel’s strength was enough that if he squeezed even a littler tighter on his wrists he’d break them.

“Let go!”

Michael forced his fingers into Dean’s mouth and ordered him to suck them. Dean ignored the order causing Michael to grip harder breaking his wrists.

“Do it or I go in dry and I’m sure one of your previous partners already tried that.”

Dean remembered the note saying the curse had no effect if he was unconscious. He glared at Michael daring him to do it so he’d passed out. Michael gave a cruel grin causing Dean to fill with fear.

“Oh I’m already in your head Dean. I won’t let you pass out.”

Michael withdrew his fingers and reached at something behind him. Dean stared confused seeing a golden liquid coat the angel’s fingers and recognized the slight scent of honey.

“I never thought I’d be using my wing oil for such a thing. Oh well, it’ll numb the pain and keep you with me as I claim you.”

Dean screamed in protest as Michael’s fingers entered him but his struggles only left him with more pain. When Michael withdrew his fingers Dean tried to kick the angel but found a himself flipped onto his back with the angel gripping his neck so tightly that it cut off his air supply.

“Stay still Dean, I am in control here.”

He pulled Dean's legs up and lined himself up to Dean’s entrance and all Dean could do was close his eyes tightly and wait for the archangel to finish. Instead of the pain of having Michael's cock shoved into him he saw a blinding light behind his closed eyelids and the sound of shattering glass. Before he could open his eyes he heard Michael cry out in pain and a gentle tone whispering for him to sleep. He felt himself slip away into sleep again at the gentle tone’s command. When he awoke again he had no idea where he was. The bed was comfortable but something made him shoot up to look around. In the corner of the room sat a man he didn’t recognize and in the darkness his eyes seem to glow red.

“You’re awake.”

Dean nodded reaching for something to use as a weapon but found none.

“Nothing you have would do you any good against me.”

He stood up from the seat and before Dean could move away the man was on top of him touching the bite from Michael.

“He dare mark my mate.” He hissed.

Before Dean could say anything a cold energy washed over him and he looked to see the bite mark gone as though it had never existed.

“Ah thanks…can you get off me now?”

He looked up to see eyes locked onto him before they wandered down to his lips.

“May I claim you lips my righteous man?”

Dean moved back causing the man to move away.

“Who are you?”

“I am Lucifer, the one you set free when you fell in hell.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he stumbled from the bed to run. The door wouldn’t open and he was forced to turn back to face Lucifer.

“What the hell do you want with me?”

Lucifer closed the distance between them never breaking eye contact with him.

“I wish to kill all who forced themselves on you but seeing as that would upset you I shall settle for you joining me for breakfast.”

Lucifer opened the door and motioned for him to follow him. Dean was confused but without being able to outrun the angel he followed him. Lucifer led him to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them.

“Please eat as much as you want.”

Dean expected Lucifer to sit by and watch him but the fallen angel actually ate food with him.

“So am I your prisoner until Sam agrees to be your vessel?”

Lucifer looked up once again locking his eyes onto him as he spoke.

“I do not need Sam to be my vessel nor would I want him to be as he has harmed you.  Before I was free I ensured this vessel would be capable of holding me so I wouldn’t have to use your brother.”

Dean looked at the devil in disbelief not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

“So what did you do to Michael?”

Lucifer looked at him as Dean kept eating and watching the devil for a sign he was lying.

“I didn’t kill him but I did leave his vessel in poor shape. Nothing beyond repair for my big brother.”

“So if you don’t need Sam what good am I to you?”

Lucifer smiled as he took a bite of his food.

“I suppose I simply wish to be by your side. You remind me a bit of Michael before he and I grew apart and he was forced to cast me into hell.”

“And if I don’t feel like being kept like a house pet?”

“You’re free to go wherever you please. I will however kill anyone who attempts to force themselves on you.”

Dean paled a bit hearing that.

“Why would you care what happens to me?”

Lucifer looked at him a moment before he finally put his fork down.

“Perhaps it’s not clear to you but there’s a reason I’m immune to your curse. Even while trapped in the Cage I could see you Dean. I saw you never fail to protect your brother, I saw you sell you very soul for him, and I saw you remain loyal to a man who expected you to give everything for your younger brother. I’m not certain when it was but I fell in love with the righteous man doomed to free me from my prison. I am not keeping you as a pet Dean, I intend to give you time to fall for me.”

“Look, I’m not into dudes and I’m certainly not into getting it on with the devil.”

“Why? Because daddy’s perfect little soldier wouldn’t like you being with a guy?”

Dean glared at the angel before he stood up refusing to listen to this.

“I’m leaving, if you’re going to try and stop me you might as well kill me.”

“I know you will go to Sam or he won’t stop looking until you’re found. Either way what happened before will happen again which means I’ll have to kill him. I’ve very protective of those I love.”

Dean span around refusing to let Lucifer threaten his brother even after what happened.

“Don’t you dare think of harming Sam. What the hell do you know about love? We’ve never even met before today and you nearly killed your own brother for me.”

Lucifer stood and closed the distance between them looking at Dean with a cold gaze.

“I protected you and rescued you before he could have his way with you. I love my brothers but I will fight them if it ensures your safety. When I fought Michael to save you I did not do anything more than he could recover from.”

Lucifer left but Dean knew the angel would keep an eye on him. He searched for something to use as a weapon or even a car to get away from wherever they were.

When he found nothing he cursed as he thought of praying to Cas. He was hidden from angels but if he broke one of his ribs maybe it ruin the engravings on his ribs and would allow Cas to find him. He glanced around for any sign of Lucifer before he hid himself someplace out of sight and managed to break one of his ribs. Within moments of praying to Cas he appeared looking confused as why where he was.

“Cas?”

The angel turned to see him in pain and reached out to heal him.

“Dean we’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Look we have to leave now, Lucifer brought me here and he’s still someplace in the house.”

Cas nodded before grabbing Dean to take them back to where Sam and Gabriel were waiting. Sam jumped to his feet to hug his brother but stopped himself knowing what he’d done.

“Dude get your moose sized ass over here.”

Dean kept his emotions in control to avoid the curse affecting them. Both Cas and Gabriel looked uncertain as they waited for the brothers to finishing greeting each other.

“Dean why did Lucifer take you hostage?”

Dean shook his head not really sure. He didn’t believe a word the fallen angel had said to him.

“He said he didn’t need Sam as a vessel and he was in love with me. It was ridiculous.”

The three looked concerned as they looked at each other.

“Yeah well if he loved you he wouldn’t have trashed your room and beaten the hell out of Michael just to kidnap you.” Sam said having believed Dean was dead by the state of the room.

Dean looked at Sam controlling himself as he remembered what Michael had nearly done to him.

“Ah yeah well I kind of trashed the room and Lucifer was protecting me from Michael. Apparently when my emotions go off the deep end it causes the curse to act up. Michael must have been looking for me when I was angry.”

The three exchanged an ashamed look.

“Guys it’s in the past. I went through worse in hell so let’s just get back to doing what we do. A hunt will help get my mind off this shit.”

The three looked troubled by his comment especially Sam.

“Dean what exactly did they do to you in hell?”

Dean avoided looking at Sam knowing Lucifer had been right. He couldn’t be with a guy because dad had been uncomfortable with homosexuals. Though he doubted his dad would have pushed him away but he had always wanted his dad to be proud of him.

In hell the demons had known every aspect of his soul, they knew his greatest kept secrets and used it against him.

“I’m going to shower then we can go.”

Sam grabbed his arm to stop him causing Dean pull away in fear.

“Don’t touch me!”

His voice was just louder than usual but he didn’t show excess emotion but that didn’t stop Lucifer from appear and slamming Sam into the wall. Lucifer’s eyes were filled with hatred as he used his power to send the angels flying when they tried to help Sam.

“Lucifer he didn’t hurt me.”

The fallen angel turned to check and saw no damage done. He glanced at Sam and saw no lust in his eyes as he released the human to walk over to Dean.

“You are unharmed?”

He nodded.

“Very well, I apologize for acting then. I had warned you want would happen if anyone attacked you.”

Dean glared at Lucifer angry he hadn’t seen that it wasn’t like the other times.

“Lucifer go home. I’m fine and can handle myself.”

Lucifer looked him over again to double check before nodding and vanishing.

“You alright Sam?”

Sam and the angels looked at him in shock.

“Hate to tell you Dean-o but Luci wasn’t lying on his feelings for you.”

Dean glared at Gabriel but Cas was nodding in agreement.

“The last time I saw Lucifer act in such a way was before he fell. Gabriel why would Lucifer have such feelings for Dean? He was locked in the cage unable to see the outside world.”

“Probably a crack was made in the Cage at some point. Luci must have fallen hard for him to actually choose to protect him over ending humanity.”

“You guys can’t be serious, this is Lucifer we’re talking about.”

“Dean…do you actually like him?” Sam asked noticing his brother’s odd behavior.

Dean felt cornered with the three watching him closely waiting for an answer.

“Just drop it Sam, I don’t want to talk about this. Find a hunt let’s do our job.”

He felt his anger and panic rising and even without showing it the three were beginning to feel the effects of the curse. Sam gripped his head trying to push away the overwhelming need to claim his brother while the angels backed away from Dean.

“Shit…” Gabriel lost control first but missed Dean when he reached for him.

Dean found himself covered in dull gold and snow white feathers and turned to see Lucifer standing behind him protectively. His large wings spread out shielding him from his brother and the angels with a cold look in is eyes as he kept from striking down the three.

“The curse does not need you to express your emotions to be effective.”

Dean peaked through the feathers to see the three recovering from the effects.

“They stopped.”

Lucifer nodded.

“My wings block you from them so the curse's effects fade. This method of keeping you safe isn’t my preferred option as I cannot show my wings among humans without issues. Perhaps now you’ll listen to me when I say it’s too dangerous.”

Dean nodded turning away from his brother and his friends.

“I guess I don’t have a choice.”

He rested his head on Lucifer trying to contain his emotions. Lucifer held him as he returned them to the house and let Dean return to the bedroom to be alone. He wanted to watch over the human but knew within the house he was safe now that he wouldn’t’ foolishly call out to Castiel. He could hear Gabriel calling him and sighed as he left the house to return to the three.

“What?” He asked folding in his wings.

“Lucifer you can’t just take Dean. How do we know you’ve actually changed?”

Lucifer glared at his younger brother but knew Gabriel was just watching out for Dean.

“Perhaps I should tell you in detail what I stopped Michael from doing when I saved Dean? Or remind all three of you what you did. I am under no effects of his curse and as you both know it has no cure.”

He said the last part looking to his brothers who knew full well that there was nothing they could do.

“Lucifer if you hurt my brother-”

“Believe me Sam, I saw the damage you already cause. I have no intention of doing the same. I have not laid a hand on him even with the curse attempting to affect me.”

Sam said nothing knowing he had been unable to resist the effects.

“What if we undid the curse?”

Gabriel and Sam shot Cas a look but Lucifer already knew changing the past was impossible.

“It can’t be done Cassie. No angel has ever successfully altered the past.”

Cas already knew this as he looked to Lucifer.

“Have three angels ever tried? If we work together we should have enough power between the three of us to make it stick. You know Dean isn’t going to be happy locked away someplace.”

Lucifer scowled at his brother but knew Castiel was right.

“It was a powerful witch that cursed him. If we get the drop on her first it’ll fix this.”

Sam tried to say he was going to go but all three angels already knew what he was thinking and said at once, “No.”

Sam tried to protest but the angels were gone. Jumping into the past was easy and surprisingly enough when they arrived at the witch’s house it was fairly easy to take her down without her having a chance to curse them.

“We’ll have to see if the changes stick. If they do have fun with your happy little hunting trips.”

Lucifer grabbed his brothers to take them back to their present time but Gabriel squeezed his arm with a hopeful grin.

“You could always join us Luci. We’ll just tell Michael to stick dad’s plan up his ass and leave you alone.”

“You’re human pets won’t have any memory if this works out which means I’m still enemy number one.”

Lucifer took them back arriving in the motel room the brothers were in packing up from their trip. They span around to find the three angels and somehow they didn’t go on the offensive.

“Hey Cas, hey Gabe. Who’s the new guy?”

The two looked at Lucifer and began the long explanation of what happened without going into detail of what the curse was. Dean looked at Lucifer with a suspicious look before shrugging.

“Well any plan where I get to tell Michael to stick it where the sun don’t shine and not have to fight the devil works for me. Sammy found a hunt a few states over anyways. We think it’s a Djinn.”

Sam looked at Dean seeing him accept this pretty easily.

“You’re seriously ok teaming up with Lucifer?”

“Yeah Sammy, I’d rather him be on our side then have to fight him. Besides I think it’s pretty cool that Team Free Will includes two hunters, an angel, a trickster, and the devil. Life doesn’t get more interesting than that.”

Dean grabbed his things and headed for the impala leaving the others looking surprised by the weird turn of events.

“We’re getting pie on the way, I better not hear any complaining.”

“I’m beginning to think he loves pie more than anything else.” Sam said shaking his head as he followed after his brother.

Lucifer was about to agree when he heard a prayer from the older hunter. He smiled wondering if father had finally been kind to him and allowed the hunter to at least remember his feelings from the alternate future they changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I don't hate John Winchester. I simply implied for this fanfic that he was uncomfortable with homosexuals, not hates them. I don't normally write dark fics like this but I've been doing a lot of humor ones so I wanted to do something different


End file.
